Harry Potter and the Obsidian Blade
by Joeyperson
Summary: Harry Potter's Sixth year (Post-OOTP) Harry learns how much of a Weasley he is. There's a new American Transfer student. There's something lurking the halls of Hogwarts.
1. Letters and Surprises

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! I don't even pretend to lay claim to any part of it. The following work is for entertainment only. I don't gain anything monetary from it.

Chapter 1: Letters and Surprises

Harry Potter sat in his room at number Four writing his third letter of the week to Remus Lupin. He was really the only one Harry felt comfortable enough writing to out of everyone in the Order. Every now and then Harry would find himself writing a letter to Dumbledore. Of course, this was really only when Remus told him that he would be unavailable or around the full moon. Harry was still a bit angered at Dumbledore for leaving him out of so much. 

In the first month or so that Harry had been at his aunt and uncle's house, not much had happened. Remus had gotten Harry to open up about Sirius's death. They'd sent tear stained letters back and forth for the past week. Remus said it normally took a lot long for people dealing with death to get to this point. The only thing Harry had ever refused to talk about was the fact that he felt that he himself was to blame for his death along with a number of others. 

Hermione had addressed that issue in her letter that she'd sent. Her letters were slightly less-than comforting as she new so few of the facts. Her letters were lengthy, filled with a number of useless facts, and hints that there was more she wished to tell him, but very little she could in writing. Ron's letters were shorter, but far more amusing. In each letter, he'd taken to describing two of Fred and George's new products as well as anything else he could think of. The one thing that the two of his best friends were both writing about was their nervousness for their owl scores. Harry had noted that he simply felt too emotionally numb to worry about them too much. He did hope he'd had good enough scores to get into the proper classes to become an Auror. He'd begun hoping to pursue that career with a renewed vigor. 

Harry finished his letter to Remus. It wasn't a very informative one, simply stating the way life was, and really had been all summer, with the Dursleys. He read it over quickly, checking to see if there was anything he needed to add.

Remus,

Hello, everything here is the same dull way it has been all summer. I do anything I want, and they pretend I don't exist. Do you know when the OWLs are coming? Hermione and Ron have me starting to wonder. I wish you could tell me how things are at HQ and what's going on. I'm sick of not knowing. Do you know when I'll be able to leave? It's so dull here. No, I'm not looking forward to my birthday, tomorrow. It won't be the same without Padfoot around to send me something awesome... or anything at all really. He always did. Sorry. I don't mean to keep bringing him up. 

Cheers,

Harry

Harry nodded and tied the letter to Hedwig. "This is for Professor Lupin, okay, girl? Please come back sometime tonight. I don't want to have to wait for you if I need you tomorrow." Hedwig gave a small head tilt that let Harry know she understood. With that, she took off. Harry sighed and opened the door to his room to walk down stairs. He grabbed and empty water bottle from the cabinet and pulled out ice tea from the fridge. Filling up the bottle he walked outside. The water bottles were ones he'd saved. Harry had also learned to make iced tea after Remus told him his mother had loved it. Harry had taken to visiting Mrs. Figg. She wasn't making his life horrible anymore and he found her company satisfying. Putting the tea back in the fridge, he capped his bottle and left number four to visit the only other person close by who knew of the Wizarding World.

He knocked three times on the door to Mrs Figg's house. She opened the door with a warm smile. "Hello, Harry! Please, come inside, come inside! How are you doing today?" Harry stepped inside with a small smile.

"I'm doing fine, Mrs. Figg, and You? How are you?" Harry took off his shoes at the door. It had rained the day before and there was a bit of mud on his shoes. 

"Oh! I'm lovely, boy! Lovely! Come, come into the living room, dear. I've got your _Daily Prophet, _here as well_._" Harry smiled and followed her into the living room. Much to his surprise, the living room wasn't empty as it was most days. On the small floral sofa was a scraggily looking fellow. He had a lovely white snow owl on his shoulder and a letter in his hand. The man looked up from the letter and gave Harry a familiar smile. 

"Professor Lupin!" Harry grinned. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Remus Lupin stood and Hedwig took off, off of his shoulder. "Harry, Harry, you call me Remus in your letters but Professor Lupin still leaves your lips." This made Harry grin a bit wider. "If you must know, we're meeting Ron and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron in a short while. It's your Birthday tomorrow, you know. Everyone wanted to see that you had a good time today. I'm afraid we weren't able to all get together tomorrow as it's Monday and all and people have work, you know? We all agreed to take you to a day out on the town. What do you say?"

Throughout his speech, Harry's smile got wider and wider. Remus grinned in response. "I'll take that as a yes. We're Flooing there, Harry, so you know." Harry nodded. "Oh and Harry?"

"Yes Prof-er Remus?"

"Here" With that, Remus held out an envelope to Harry. It had the Hogwarts crest on the back. His OWLs. Harry tore it open.

Dear Mister Harry Potter.

I am pleased to inform you that out of the nine OWLS that you took, seven were of passing grades. As the Astronomy test had a occurrence take place, the test had a curve of one letter grade. To see what scores you received for look below. You are qualified for seven Advanced level classes, marked as.(+)

Grading

O= Outstanding

E= Excellent

A= Acceptable

P= Poor

D=Dreadful

T= Terrible

  


Subject: Grade:

Ancient Runes N/A

Arithmancy N/A

Astronomy E+

Care Of Magical Creatures A+

Charms E+

Defense Against Dark Arts O+

Divination D

Herbology P

History of Magic A+

Muggle Studies N/A

Potions O+

Transfiguration E+

Congratulations! You received one perfect score for Defense Against Dark Arts! Please send me a list of those classes you would like to continue in next year at least one week in advance from the beginning of the school year (September 1st) after which you will receive your supply list for next year. 

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry beamed, looking at Remus. I got _seven!_ I can take _Potions!_ _I can still try and be an Auror!!"_ Harry folded the paper up again, shaking ever-so-slightly from nervousness and excitement. He wondered how the rest of his classmates did. He would send out Hedwig tonight and see. He was also curious to know how the others in the DA did on their OWLs. He would write them as well. 

Remus smiled. It was slightly mischievous. The closest thing to the Marauder spirit Sirius had that Harry had ever seen in Lupin. "Your excited about potions with Severus? I could just picture your father and Sirius right now." He chuckled a bit, then added, "They would be proud of you Harry."

Harry's face sombered a bit and he nodded stiffly. "C'mon. Let's get to Diagon Alley." Remus nodded and made for the fireplace. "Thank you for letting us use your Fireplace Mrs. Figg."

Mrs. Figg, shook her head, smiling, don't mention it, dear. You have fun in the Alley today, alright? Don't let your thoughts get to heavy."

Harry nodded. Remus was holding out a bag of floo powder to Harry. Harry took a handful and made for the fireplace. "Oh, Aren't you coming too, Mrs. Figg?"

The older woman beamed at Harry. "I would love to, dear, but I have to stay here today. Take care of my cats and all. Thank you for thinking of me, though. Now, You go off and have as much fun as you can, do you hear me?"

Harry nodded, "Will do, ma'am." At that he threw floo powder and called out "Diagon Alley!" Flames swelled up around him. He felt the firmilar rush and them found himself tummbling out of the fireplace and on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron. He'd barely had time to stand up when Hermione wrapped herself around him. "Happy Early Birthday Harry!" 

Ron was smirking. "Happy Early Birthday, mate." 

Fred and George, both wearing neon yellow and electric blue suits walked up to Harry. Fred's suit was yellow. It was littered with blue lightening bolts. George's was the same but the colors were switched. "Harry ol' Boy!" Fred cried and sauntered over with George following in the same manner.

"Harry ol' Chap!" George followed.

"How is our favorite-" Fred began

"Oh! Yes! Favorite partner!"

"Mind you, not our only partner!"

"Yes, you see we've taken Ronniekins on as one as well."

"We tried to get Hermione in on it as well-"

"Seemed cruel not to have all three of you-"

"But she wouldn't give us anytime to explain it."

"Hurt our feelings really-"

"Cried for days-"

"Hard. But we stopped for you Harry!"

"Yes! Seeing as it's your Birthday extravaganza a day early!"

"Yes, some of the drinks have some of our stuff in it."

"Makes it more fun don't you think?"

Harry couldn't help himself and found himself laughing slightly at the twins running dialog.. "Thanks. I'll find someone to test the drinks on before I drink any." Ron and Hermione shook their heads slightly as the two Weasley's walked off. 

"They're business is doing bloody well, Harry! We'll head over there as soon as we can. You've still got cake and presents and such to open! Wait 'til you see what I got you, Harry! You'll love it!" Ron was grinning madly.

Hermione smiled at Ron. There was a little something to the look, but Harry couldn't place what. He shrugged it off, assuming it had something to do with what Ron had gotten him. "Oh, Harry! Did you get your OWLs yet? We've gotten ours! I got all nine! And all but one were O's! I hadn't hoped I would do so well. I got the E on my Runes test. I knew I should have studied harder for tha-"

"Hermione, Stop. You can tell him all about why you got an E and not an O later! It's his Birthday! Let him have fun!"Ron was smiling. Hermione looked a little put off by him, but stopped anyway.

Harry wrapped an arm around each of his friends shoulders. Remus came in and smiled at Harry before walking over to Mrs. Weasley who was about to make her way over to Harry. Harry took the opportunity to lead his friends over to Tom and get them each a butterbeer. 

" 'Ello 'Arry!" Came a robust voice from behind them. Harry turned around to find Hagrid standing there. The large man wore a big grin. "'Appy Birthday!" Hagrid handed him a very poorly wrapped present. Harry smiled and began opening it. Tearing away the paper, he found himself holding his hands a small candle. " Tha's an Everlast'n Flame. The can'le 'ill burn an' burn an' burn an' ye'll ne'er have te get yerself a new 'un! Not only tha' bu' ye can 'er to where only ye can see th' ligh.' So as ter not disrupt yer friends with no late nigh' readin.' " Hagrid winked at Harry. "Ye'll know why I got it fer ye'h soon enou'h, at tha'."

Harry grinned "Thank you Hagrid! You really didn't have to get me anything."With that he mad his way over and gave Hagrid a hug. Hagrid chuckled heartily. 

"I 'ad 'oped ye'd not feel to big ta give me a hug! Promise ye'll come ter see me an' Grawp more this year then ye could las'?"

The response came from Hermione. "We promise Hagrid. We'll come see you whenever we can." Hagrid grinned and walked off.

"Uhm... where am I going to put the stuff people are giving me?" Harry wondered idly.

"Oh, Harry, dear! Let me take those for you. We'll keep them in your room at Twelve. Just give them all to me when you get them."Mrs. Weasley was upon them. She threw her arms around Harry in a tight motherly hug. Harry had a sudden feeling of home and realized that hugs like this were present enough."Happy Birthday, even though it's not yet... but I won't be seeing you for three more days then you'll be coming to stay with everyone." Mrs. Weasley pulled out of the hug then pulled Harry over to a pile of presents. 

Harry starred at them for a while. "Well, start opening them, Harry!" Ron said, grinning. The problem was, Harry knew that what he really wanted wouldn't be there. Sirius wasn't alive in those small boxes. With that thought Harry sighed and went to the task in front of him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Note:

Yay! Chapter 1 is up! I hope you like it. The next one will be up soon. I have a LOT of time to work on this. It might even be up tonight. Who knows. Tell me what you think.


	2. The Best Birthday Ever

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 2: The Best Birthday Ever

Harry grabbed the package closest to him. He looked at who it was from. To his surprise, it was from Bill. It felt sort of soft. He tore the brown paper away and found a cloak. It was thick and warm and black. It was clearly for the winter. Unfolding it, he saw that the front had HP embroidered in it. A card fell out on to the ground. On it was written. "Fluer helped me with it." Fingering the edges, he realized that the cloak was handmade. One wouldn't notice unless the inside was seen. Harry smiled. It was really nice for someone to put time in like that. Too bad Bill wasn't there to that personally. Harry suspected he would get his chance later.

The next Package was from Ron. It was clearly a box. His friend was grinning wildly. "Ron, what will happen if I shake this thing?" 

Ron frowned a bit. "I wouldn't recommend it, but... I don't think anything will break." At that, Harry nodded and shook it. Ron cringed a bit at the sound of metal hitting.... something. Harry didn't know what. Even more puzzled now than he had been when he first took the box, Harry tore off the paper. Seeing what was written on it, harry grinned. It was a Wizard's Chess set. 

"Ron! This is great! I've been thinking about getting one of these sets myself! Yours always tried to help you win unless it's feeling sorry for me! Thanks! You're the best, mate!" The pieces were metal. He opened the lid of it and peeked inside. There was a instruction and strategy book in there. That's what the pieces had been hitting. The pieces, however, weren't making a peep. 

It was Hermione who answered Harry's unasked question. "They have a silencing charm on them. They come with one." Harry nodded. 

"Great!" Maybe this wasn't so bad. However, he still wished that Sirius was here to share this with. Grabbing the next package, he noted it was from Dumbledore. He glanced around. He wasn't there. Harry frowned a bit. He'd sort of wanted the old man to be there. 

"He'll be here later, Harry." This was from the gruff voice of on Alstor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Harry smiled a bit. Alstor Moody was called Mad-Eye because of his ever-in-motion magical eye. It looked a bit mad to see. Harry remembered being nauseated watching that thing the first few times. It wasn't so bad once you got used to it. Harry suspected, however, that no matter what anyone else said, that Mad-Eye Moody was just that, Mad. Not angry so much as he had a smidgen of lunacy to his character. Eventually, Harry nodded.

He started tearing the paper, that had shinny stars on it. It looked like the paper captured the night sky. Whatever was under the paper was odd shaped. It sort of felt like a book with something on top of it, but at the same time, it didn't. When the paper was gone, Harry realized he'd been right. It was a book called, "Spells for the Auror: Level one" Harry smiled a bit. The other thing that was part of the package was a small box. On the lid, an elegant phoenix had been carved on the top. Harry ran his fingers along it before pulling the lid back. There was something wrapped in black silk inside. He unfolded the fabric to reveal a blade. It was made of a black stone. The blade was small. It couldn't have been more than six inches long. The hilt about four. Picking up carefully Harry looked at the blade closely. It didn't look sharp. Harry ran his finger along the edge. As soon as his finger touched, he gasped and pulled his hand away. Blood was slowly sliding down his finger as well as on the blade. 

Moody scoffed from behind him. "Well, that was smart, wasn't it, boy?"

Mrs. Weasley was ready with a rag, "Oh, Harry, dear! Are you okay? What is- Oh my... That's.. "She trailed off and looked to Moody who nodded, looking as grim as Mrs. Weasley. "That stupid old man! How could he?"

"Not here, Molly. " Moody growled under his breath.

Harry, not saying a thing. Harry had a bad feeling about this. He mumbled to Mrs, Weasley, "I don't think I want that blade." 

Molly's eyes flew open in shock, She took the box away from in front of Harry, "Of Course you don't, dear! It's probably not the best thing for a sixteen year old to have, anyway."

"No, Molly, Harry's been bled by that blade. You know it's his. I daresay he wasn't supposed to cut himself on the damn thing. What kind of person touches the sharp end of a blade, really." Moody spoke in his normal harsh tones, but there seemed to be an edge of doubt in his voice. 

Reluctantly, Harry moved on to the next package. It was from Remus. This one should at least be something he'd appreciate. Pulling the paper away, he found it was another book, to be more specific, a photo album. He opened the front cover and found a note on the inside. _Dear Harry, _it read, _during last year, Sirius and I spent all out spare time working on this. Inside you'll find a plethora of old pictures, drawings, letters, anything we could find that had to do with your mother and father. I had to stop Sirius from burning Peter out of _every_ picture, I thought you should know how badly he betrayed us. So you know, I even wrote to some of Lily's old school friends to see if any of them had anything they wanted to send you. All of them sent something, some sent letters to you as well. Don't forget, you have people around you. Don't break it open just yet. Cheers Remus Lupin._ Harry smiled at Remus.

"Thank you," Remus nodded slightly, "You have no idea how much this means to me, Remus."

"Don't mention it Harry..." There seemed to be more that he wanted to say, but left it off. Harry was pretty sure that he knew what it was. Being each others sounding board for almost two months had given them a feel for one another.

Harry grabbed what appeared to be another book, smaller, though. It was from Hermione. She beamed. He opened it rather gingerly. It was a small leather bound book. The leather had "HP"pressed into it. On the inside Hermione had written down that this was a journal. It would be password protected as soon as Harry set one by pointing his wand at it and saying, _"Verbolia" _followed by whatever he wanted the password to be. This would be really helpful. He'd been thinking about getting one for himself anyway, to put his thoughts straight. He told Hermione as much.

"I'm glade you like it, Harry." Was her response.

"Okay, and finally-!" Harry said moving on to the next and last present. "From Charlie!" It was an oddly shaped thing and it left Harry wondering what it could be. After the paper had been torn away, he found himself looking at a toy stuffed dragon. A Norwegian Ridgeback to be exact. A gufaw left him before he had a chance to reel it in. "I'll have to sleep with every night! I wonder what Charlie will say then! Thank you, everyone you really didn't need to get me anything. Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley was holding out a package to him. "One last thing, Harry. From all of the family."

"You really shouldn't have Mrs. Weasley!" This made her already smiling face light up even more. Harry had a slight tightening in his stomach that made him wish for a moment that this incredible woman was really his mother. Tearing open the paper, he found something he didn't expect to find.. His green eyes grew wide. Harry looked up f rom the paper to Mrs. Weasley who'd been joined by Mr. Weasley. He looked down again, then right back, mouth still open and eyes still wide. "But.. Uh... Why... I ... You... Why?"

"Harry, dear," Mr. Weasley muttered softly, " You've practically been a Weasley since we first ran into you at the station."

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, leaning in to look over his shoulder. She gasped as she saw what was there. "Oh! Harry!"

Ron now looked utterly lost, looked down."What is it, mate?" after a few moments, he founds the ability to speak. "Bloody, hell..."

"Ron!"

"Sorry, mum."

"Harry, all you have to do is get those muggles to sign it." A large group had formed around the table where Harry was sitting. The room was suddenly bustling with talking. In front of Harry were adoption papers. 

Below the papers was a Weasley jumper. Harry took a deep breath, finding his voice and reassurance at one time. "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. I, You don't know how much this means to me. I would love to be a Weasley... I'd still want to be a Potter, though. So, I do-"

"Oh, Dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "You can still keep your name exactly as you have it!"

Harry nodded. "I'll see to it that they are signed."

"Harry!" Ron was grinning wildly. "This means we're brothers, mate! You're my bro!"

"And ours, Ron!" That came from George who was looking pleased.

"Yeah, and ours!" Fred chimed in.

Ginny, walked up to Harry and gave him a rather large hug. "Welcome to the family for real, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, holding back the very real possibility of tears. The most he could muster was an almost inaudible, "Thanks, everyone... this has been the best Birthday ever, by far... and it's not even my birthday yet.. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors note:

Yay!! End of Chapter 2!! I know... It was a bit.. Well, sappy. But it will get a lot better. He still has to go explore Diagon Alley and get his gift from Fred and George. I might not be updating until Sunday or Monday. I'm really not sure. Hope you all can wait!!

Don't forget to review!!

Please?

Joanna


	3. Embers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the ideas or characters surrounding and involved in it. I don't take money from it, nor do I want to. 

Chapter 3: Embers

After everyone had cleared out, Harry; Hermione; Ron; George, Fred went back to the shop, they'd switch place after about an hour; Moody; Tonks, she'd shown up as everyone was cleaning up; Remus; Molly; and Arthur Weasley all headed out to carouse the town. The only thing Harry still had with him was the small stack of papers that made up the adoption papers. Harry clung to those, afraid he would lose them. After a quick stop to Gringots to take out a small bit of cash, the shopping trip began. The adults were trying to be as unobtrusive as they could while still being able to protect the three youngsters. Tonks and George fluctuated in and out of the three, making idle conversation. They'd gotten candy all ready and were currently looking through the things in the Quidditch store, well, rather, Ron, Harry, George and Tonks were looking through the store. Hermione had joined Mrs. Weasley and Remus. 

"Oh! Wow! These are so cool! Look!" The squeal came from Tonks who was looking at boxes that were partially transparent. Everyone joined around her to what she was looking at. The box read:

Hogwarts Flyers

__Collect them all! They really Fly!

Each comes with unique action and

status chart.

Harry grinned. "Look! They have all the players from last year!" Harry was looking at the ones from Gryffindor. The whole team was there, they each had something unique. Harry noted that his did feints and would stop inches from the ground. He looked at Ron's and laughed. "Hey Ron! Your's play's Weasley is Our King (Gryffindor Version) _and_ blocks all the rings!"

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "I always block all the rings. Well, now I do, at least." This brought laughter from most of the group."Hey, look! They have Ginny and Fred and George!"

"What do we do?" George asked, leaning in a bit more.

"It says you 'Bludgeon people with Super Twin Action.'" This came from Hermione who was looking at the various figures. 

This sent George into a fit of laughter. "That's Priceless! 'Super Twin Action!' I'll have to get them! Wait 'til Fred hears about this!" 

"What does Ginny do, dear?" The was from Mrs. Weasley. 

"Well," Ron began. "She 'zips around catching things at superb speed.' Hm. interesting."

"Look, there's a Malfoy. Wonder if her turns into a ferret." Harry mad a move to grab one to read, when he was cut off by a girl picking it. "Huh?" He looked up to see a red head, only a few inches shorter than he holding it. Her crystal blue eyes scanned over the cover, twinkling with mirth.

Harry shot her a small glare and made for the box that had been behind that one. Catching his movement, the girl blinked, looking a bit startled. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't even notice you there! That was terribly rude of me!" She bit her lower lip. Harry noticed just how full they were and so red against her pale skin. Her voice rang with an accent, American, though he couldn't have placed what part of. Harry wondered what she was doing in London and why she was looking at Hogwarts dolls. The girl looked genuinely worried that she'd offended him and that made Harry feel less offended. 

Harry shook his head and grumbled with less annoyance than he'd felt moments before, "Oh, don't worry about it. I was just looking to see what move they could have possible given Draco. All he does is sit there."

Much to Harry's surprise the girl chuckled a bit. "He is rather slow on a broom for Seeker, isn't he? I've always said he'd be a much better Chaser."

Harry frowned, slightly startled by this announcement. "You know Draco?" The girl smiled a bit more and nodded quickly. "And you're smiling about it?"

The amused look came back."Yeah, He's an old friend of mine. And who are you that yo- Oh! My! You're Harry Potter!" She paused a moment. "That sounded lame. You must hear that statement more than you care to, hm. I'm sorry. That was inappropriate of me to make that assumption."

Harry blinked a bit at the formal apology. He'd never had anyone apologize for knowing who he was before. Most people plowed right through telling how amazing it was to _finally_ meet him as if it were something that they were bound to do. She was a very curious person. He stood and held out a hand towards her. He didn't think that she needed to apologize for it and was about to tell her so when a tall blonde came around the corner. He was wearing all black robes save for a trimming of green. Draco Malfoy. He walked up to the red head and places a hand on her shoulder. "I see you found them, Ember." His voice was deeper than Harry had remembered it to be. Draco also stood more sure of himself. Harry wasn't sure how he'd managed that, but it was almost as if, in someway, he was stronger and more sure of him self. Scary, that thought.

The girl, Ember, smiled and turned to face the young male."Oh, Yes. Yours is rather.. Dull. I mean.. Sure, you do 'sharp turns and quick maneuvers' but that's rather dull. Oh! And you come with stats for what you would have if you played Chaser." Draco snatched the box from her.

"I do not! Where would they get that information, anyway? I play Seeker. The hardest position on the team!" He turned his nose up in the air and scoffed, shoving the box back to Ember. The red-head stifled a bit of laughter."You're insufferable. So, Potter. What are you and your gang of miscreants up to in this store? Were you giving Ember a hard time? I heard her apologizing."

Harry glared. "She snatched the box with your doll in it from my finger tips! Why shouldn't she apologize! At least she has the decency to do that!"

Ron, noting that Draco was now in close proximity walked over to join in the argument, followed by Hermione."Yeah, I mean, she was rude!"

The red-head blinked a bit, her eyes narrowing, but rather than join in the argument, she held the box out in front of her."I think I would look damn good as one of these things. I think I should become Beater or Chaser for whatever house I'm in this year."She chuckled a bit. "Yeah! My special move could be... 'Massacres the pionic fools who only wish they could keep up with her super awesome-ness.' What do you all think? Or maybe, '... amazing chaser skills.' would be a better ending. What do you think?"

The interruption of the argument caused the red head to be on the receiving end of a few shocked look. Hermione was the first to speak. "You're going to Hogwarts this year?"

"Yep!" She beamed. "The first transfer student in about twenty-eight years. I've already taken my OWLs. I must say, I did fantastic on them! So, I'm getting sorted with the first year! I'm so nervous. I wonder if the hat will have a hard time with me, since I'm so much older and all. I really don't know what house, I'll be in. Draco thinks I'll be in Slytherin. I mean, I suppose I would do really well there, but I would do equally well in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor or even Hufflepuff. From what I've gathered though, I would be frightfully bored in Ravenclaw and I get the impression I'd be ready to shot myself in the head in Hufflepuff. Gryffindor might be fun, though. And I wouldn't have to put up with people too afraid to do anything daring. Of course, everyone would be so... 'That's not the right thing to do!'" She sighed, finally taking a breath. Ah well, we shall see, we shall see."

"Gah! When did you breath in that?" The harsh tones of Moody asked Ember who promptly turned a shade of pink. "I mean, I'm impressed, but... I'm sure you could have said it in less words"

Draco smirked, slightly satisfied. "See, other people notice that you ramble. And of course you'll be in Slytherin. I mean, you're the one who's always got the best plans! I don't know what I would do if I have to put up with- "he cut himself off and looked at the Gryffindors that were present. "I mean, well, you know."

"Know what?" Harry asked. "That your friends are oafs. Or that we're practically at war with each other. Maybe she will be in Gryffindor. It's not for anyone but the Sorting hat to decide."

"Yeah," Ron glared at Malfoy. "It's a good thing, too! I can only imagine where you would have put people."

Malfoy glared and stood a bit straighter. "You would have gone to Hufflepuff where you belong and the Mudblood wouldn't have been allowed to soil our school.. And Potter... at the time he would have gone to Slytherin. I still get the feeling that part of him should have gone there."

"Shut it, Ferret!" Ron's hands were clenched into balls at the sides of his body. He was holding them so tightly that the knuckles were starting to turn white. "You've best apologize to Hermione!"

"Or what? You'll punch me like that one did?" Draco flicked his head to George who looked ready to pummel the male talking. "How very... uncouth. "He smirked, crossing his arms in front of him. 

"Draco." The voice was firm. Ember had placed a hand upon Draco's arm. Draco turned to look at her. "I'd really like to get that book I was looking at before... You'd promised me at the very least one thing from here.. Can you go get that for me, please?"

"... You just want me to stop."

"How very astute of you." She commented dryly. 

"I will not leave so you can apologize to them for what I said!"

"... I'll punch you myself if you don't get out of my sight for the next five minutes! I can't believe you said that word! You're such a putz!"

"Putz! Sometimes you're such a bleeding heart." He growled the last, sending a glare to the red-head.

Much to Harry's surprise, the girls eyes lost the sparkle that made them so lively. Her voice dropped to a low, menacing tone. The very swiftness of the change made Harry shiver. She'd been so warm and nice not to long ago. Now she seemed cold and dead. The words she spoke scared him almost as much as the dispassion she showed saying them. "I would kill you faster than any of them. If I'm such a damn bleeding heart, how can I admit to that?"

Draco smirked and let out a barking laugh. "Hah! And you think you're going to be in Gryffindor... Nice one, Em, Nice one." Much to the groups surprise, Draco left. He placed a small kiss on Ember's cheek before he disappeared. 

By the time Ember's eyes found the group again, she'd regained all the vivacity that had left her only moments ago. The group starred at her for a few moments before she tilted her head slightly to the side and asked innocently. "Is... something wrong?"

Moody was the one who answered. "Girl... you're dangerous. I don't know if you're more dangerous because you can kill your emotions on a whim... or because you still bubble over with them. But all I know is, that you are dangerous, and that young man knows it. I'm not even sure I want to know how you got to be that way."

Ember's smile fell. Her full lips pursed a little in a thoughtful frown. Eyes downcast, she watched her hands. Her mouth moved, a small "I'm sorry," fell from her lips. Her eyes flicked up. They were filled with sorrow so deep that it sent chills to Harry's very core. Her eyes met each of the groups before resting at last again on Harry's. "He's horrible. And I'm sorry you saw something ugly from both Draco and myself."

Mrs. Weasley spoke first. "Oh, dear, don't worry about it. We all have our darkness. You're such a nice, polite girl. I know you didn't mean any harm.

Ember watched Harry until he spoke. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Finally, Ember smiled. Her face lit up again. "Great! You shouldn't let Draco get to you, by the way."

It was George who answered this one. "Yeah... well, he's such a twerp. Maybe, if you're ever here without Ferret-boy you can stop by Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and we can head out for a day and you can give me tips."

Ember blinked at him, the turning a bit pink, she nodded. "Er... um... That is one of my favorite shops... I'm sure to run into you sometime." George smiled and nodded. 

Ember took a step backwards. "Well, It was nice meeting you all... Uhm, Harry, and..."

"Ron. Weasley. Ron."

"Right, Ron. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger. Hermione, please."

"Hermione and... "She looked at Mrs. Weasley and guessed. "Mrs, Weasley...?" Molly Weasley nodded

"Molly Weasley."

"Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley?"

"Arthur."

Ember looked to George and flushed a bit. "I'm sorry.. I don't know your name..."

"George, George Weasley. I have a twin, Fred. He owns the shop with me."

Ember smiled and looked down before looking back up. "George. I'll remember that..I mean, to ask if it's you first. Unm. Yeah. And you, Sir?" Her blue eyes rested on Remus who smiled. 

"I'm Remus Lupin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lupin. And you are Ms...." She looked at Tonks who seemed a bit startled to be addressed the was ember was addressing her.

"Oh! I'm Tonks. Just Tonks. Nothing fancy."

"Tonks." Ember grinned, but her smile faded a bit as she met Moody's gaze. "Uhm, you, Sir are..."

"Moody. Alstor Moody." Moody Grunted out his response.

"Mr. Moody. Right. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mr and Mrs. Weasley. "She and looked at Remus. Bitting her lip she closed one eye. "Wait! Don't tell me!... Lupine... Lupin! Heh! It's very wolfish!" Remus looked a bit taken aback, then nodded.

"Yeah... Wolfish."

Ember blushed looking a George. When she spoke again, her voice was slightly lower than it had been. Harry couldn't help grinning. He looked to Tonks and noted that she was doing the same thing. Tonks looked to Harry and raised her eyebrows mischievously. "George and Tonks!" At Tonks approving nod, Ember grinned. "Fantastic! It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Harry, Ron, Hermione, I will see you all at school, maybe at the Gryffindor table. George." She nodded to him and gave a wave. "I shouldn't keep Draco waiting anymore. Bye! It was nice! Bye~e!" With that, she skittered off.

Before she was out of ear-shot. Tonks spoke. "Way to go George!" Ron took up the train of thought. "Really! Could you make it anymore obvious you like her?" Harry grinned and took a jab at the older boy. "Yea... but she wants to right back, dear brother of mine... so I suppose we can forgive your... uncouthness?" This sent a fit of laughter through the group. George was a bit red. 

He cleared his throat and walked through all of them. "I must get back to the shop. Harry, I'll send Fred right over... whenever your ready, your gift from us is there. No hurry." He stopped for a moment then turned back to the group with pleading eyes. "Don't mention this to Fred, please? I'll never hear the end of it!" Laughter erupted again. "I'm serious!" 

"Don't worry, Ron and I will act like proper siblings." Harry slunk an arm across Ron's shoulder and couldn't keep from grinning. He was going to be a Weasley! Ron simply smiling innocently and nodded without saying a word. 

George groaned and crumpled a bit. "Help me! I'm so doomed!" then slumped out of the door.

End Chapter 3~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Notes:

Hallo~! This one was a titchy bit longer. I know, the first two chapters were written like.... 4 hours between each other. But... I only got three review ::Sad Joey:: Any way, as a response to the three that I received:

ILOVETOWRITE456: Thank you! I updated today! Does that make you happy? I'm really glade you like it. I was a bit worried, to be honest.

KawaiiGir: Oh god, what have I done, I've given you something new to say. Thanks for reviewing. Though I get the feeling you only did so because I'm your best banana. KEEP REVIEWING! RAR!! ^^ I love you Ally!

Ponykid: Well.... I know that Harry didn't take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. That's why it says N/A next to it. N/A means Not Applicable. Which is like saying it can't be answered because there's nothing to put there. I'm sorry if that was confusing. To you, but that you for trying to help me.... But I must confess I could have done without the "Duh."

Anyway! Next Chapter! I promise Harry will get The Present from Fred and George. And He'll show his aunt and uncle the adoption papers... though they're really more like legal gaurdianship papers. ... Hm.. There's something for you to answer me... which do you think they should be called? Tell if I should change it or not and I will or won't based on your support! Rockin' my cat's tellingme it's time for bed. And I have to work in the morning. Later!


	4. Aunt Petunia

Disclaimer: It still isn't mine, and I'm not making any money off of it. Doesn't that suck a left nut?

Authors Note: Sorry this took me sooooo long to get up. I had midterm... then my grandmother got really sick and I had to go to Mississippi for a week. I'm still trying to catch up. And then my other grandmother had surgery for colon cancer, then school started, and my other grandmother the one who was sick before, died. I'm back in Mississippi, but I'm coming home today, so I'll put this up as soon as get back home. So, luckily, I forced myself to make time to finish. I hope you like it and again, I'm really sorry it took so long…

Chapter 4

Harry, Fred (George had gone back to the store and Fred had taken his place to spend the rest of the day with them), Ron, Hermione, Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were walking down the street towards the shop. Ron was telling Fred about Ember. "George was flirting mercilessly with her. You should have been there."  
Fred grinned. "I sure hope she comes in. She had red hair you said?" Ron nodded and grinned a bit more. Harry couldn't help but smile. Fred got a really thoughtful look on his face as he walked down the street. A few people waved to him as they went along, but none got any response, as he seemed to be lost in thoughts. "Hey, Ron, You'll tell me if she comes in, won't you? I mean, so I could play a joke on her and George."

"Sure thing!" Ron exclaimed as they walked inside of the shop. The shop was nothing that Harry had expected. It was neither big, nor small; in fact, the only thing that seemed extraordinary about it was that it was so not extraordinary. For the twins to pick something that wasn't flashy or anything seemed rather shocking to Harry until he realized that this was probably the only size space that they could afford here in Diagon Alley which was a central location for people of all ages. There were shelves of various products that were sorted by where they could be used and if they were something that was eaten or not. They had testers out in little bins for people to try. There were two people working there that Harry didn't know. One was a girl and one was a man. The man looked to be about sixty or seventy and could easily pass as someone's grandfather. There was a chart on the wall that had seven names, the names of the people that worked there, Harry guessed. The chart was called "Prank War" and below each name was a bar that reminded Harry somewhat of the house points. It looked like Fred and George were about even but William, Harry guessed that was the old man since he wasn't Lee, was a very close third. The other names were Nancy, Angelina, and Jessica.

"So, what do you think, Harry?" Fred put an arm around Harry's shoulder and leaned against him. He smirked as he watched the people who were at intervals, setting off fake wands or turning into some random creature or something.

"I think it's sort of small. Not near flashy enough." Harry commented with a face that was as straight as he could get it. As he watched Fred's face fall slightly, his own face broke into the grin that he had been suppressing. Fred, blinked and then tightened his grip around Harry's neck and pulled him into a head lock and proceeded to give him a noogie as Harry tried to squirm away. "Little twerp. Just 'cause you're going to be my brother, doesn't mean you have to be a prat."

Ron marched up behind Harry and threw his arm over his friend's shoulder, "It's his purgative as you're brother. I'm teaching him well." Ron smirked at Harry as Harry grinned at him.

Hermione shook her head, but couldn't help but smile. "This year is going to be horrible between you two, isn't it?"

Ron smirked and threw his other arm over Hermione's shoulder. "C'mon, 'Mione! You know you're going to love every minute of this, sixth year." Hermione just shook her head and sighed. "Oy! George! Fred! Let's get Harry's present already! I want him to go home and talk to his Aunt and Uncle and become our brother already and move to our house!" A rolling chuckle came from the doorway. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Albus Dumbledore standing there. Harry was torn between smiling in his good mood, or glowering at his sudden anger with the older wizard. Harry opted for a small smile that seemed to satisfy the headmaster.

"Mister Weasley, I'm sure there is no need for such impatience. Harry's presents from your brother's, I'm sure won't go anywhere. Mr. Potter, I do not wish to delay you too much longer, but before you go to talk to your Aunt and Uncle , I wish to speak to you." Dumbledore walked up close to Harry and leaned forwards talking very quietly he twinkled at him. "We'll be taking a portkey from the back room of the Weasley's shop, they already know about it." Harry smiled and nodded. Dumbledore turned to the rest of the room. "Now, Let us see what these two pranksters have in store for our young Mister Potter." Harry gave a small nod.

Harry's good mood kept him from worrying too much about what the older wizard had to talk to him about. A small crowd had formed around the group. Fred ran in back while George walked over to Harry and pulled him away from Ron and Hermione. Ron, Harry was amused to note, did not pull his arm away from Hermione's shoulder. Hermione obviously noticed this as well as a slight blush touched her cheeks. Harry grinned and followed George to behind the counter. George hopped on the counter and raised his hands in the air.

"If everyone will give me their full and undivided attention… Or very good family friend, and business partner Harry Potter is here for a very special event. This year our most adorable friend… " here he crouched down and pinched Harry's cheek. A fairly large crowd had formed and this action brought a chuckle from the surrounding people. "… this very day, this young man turns the bright young age of sixteen." George cooed on as the crowd seemed enthralled by what he was saying. Fred had come in with a cart with two levels. On the top was a fairly large cake. George motioned to the cake. "The cake my brother, George, has just wheeled in was baked for everyone to enjoy by yours truly." He turned to grin at Harry as he gave the wrong name for his brother. Fred looked up at George, startled.

"oy! George, I'm not George! You are! I'm Fred!"

"No! I'm Fred, You're George!"

"I'm Fred!"

"George!"

"Fred!"

"Oh, well… Either way, you and I look so much alike, they're never going to get it right! So, it really doesn't matter"

"Oh, Good point." Fred, nodded and smiled warmly.

"As I was saying. If you'll also look underneath our fabulous cake that I'm sure everyone will be trying as we haven't put anything in it, you'll see two presents. There is one from each of us." Harry grinned as Fred walked over with the two very odd shaped packages. He placed them on the counter top in front of him. Somewhere amongst the crowd, someone took a picture. Harry blinked.

"Open it, Harry." Someone else said. This caused Ron to grin. "Yeah Harry, open it."

Harry smiled and grabbed the one from Fred. "Hey!" George exclaimed when he saw which one Harry was going for. " What about mine" Harry turned to George and spoke lightly," Well, I'm all confused as to whether or not you're George or Fred so… Here I go!" Harry ripped open the brown paper to reveal a basket full of tee shirts. Harry pulled out a few to look at what they said, to his amassment, they were all endorsing Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. The camera from before flashed. His favorite was one with Fred and George on it dressed up as women. That said "Weasley Wizarding Women." Harry threw the shirt on and grinned as George thrust Harry's present from him into Harry's arms.

"A bit impatient aren't you, George?" Harry smiled as he took the package. Harry ripped open the paper as George scowled. Then smiled as an assortment of Wheezing candies burst from the bag and seemingly attacked Harry who let out a startled yelp. Again there was a flash from the camera. Harry grinned and grabbed one of the shirts and wrapped the candies up in them. Fred quickly got to cutting the cake and passing it out. Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione and threw his arms around them. Pulling them close he said, "I want to get out of here…."

Ron nodded and pulled Harry over to Dumbledore. "Professor, I think Harry's feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the people and the press…."

Albus Dumbledore looked over his crescent moon glasses at Harry and smiled warmly. " I understand completely. Let me go tell Mr. Weasley that we're going to be needing his back room." Dumbledore started to walk away then paused and turned back. " Ah, Harry, think it would be wise of you to make an announcement stating that you have to be leaving… It would be rude to simply, run off." With one last smile, Dumbledore turned and walked up to George while Harry, with one last smile at Ron and Hermione approached Fred who was still passing out cake.

"Heya Harry! Want a piece of cake?" Fred asked, and not waiting for an answer, he handed Harry a piece and a plastic fork. Harry obediently took it.

"Um, Yeah, Fred, I need to talk to Dumbledore.. and, well, you know… " Harry grinned a bit, " I want to get to my Aunt and Uncle's … so I can give them the papers."

Fred looked up from what he was doing and smiled, " You really can't wait to be a Weasley, can you Harry?"

Harry smiled and shook his head. "You guys are really the only family I've had. I mean my Aunt and Uncle hardly count, if you know what I mean."

Fred smiled. "Yeah, I know , Percy hardly counts as a brother… " He then scowled and attacked the piece of cake he'd just cut. It took a moment for Fred to seem to come back into himself and looked at the people around them, "I suppose you better tell them that you're off." Harry nodded. Fred held his hands in the air. " Hey! Harry's got something to say!" Everyone about the store seemed to quiet and pay attention to Harry who suddenly felt very uncomfortable. It seemed.. odd that here he was addressing these people who he'd never met. It suddenly struck him that this seemed oddly political and he wondered how much of it had been planned for just that reason. Bitting his lower lip, Harry forced a smile.

"uhm, Thank you all for coming. I hope you enjoy the cake… uhm… This is my first birthday party, ever… so I'm a bit lost as what to say… But, Uhm, I really have to be getting home. If I'm gone to long, my Aunt and Uncle might start to worry." Someone in the crowd, Harry thought it was Tonks, laughed. Harry smiled a bit, gaining a bit of confidence. "But really, I thank you for coming… and don't forget to buy some Weasley products!" With that he waved and picked up his pile of maybe twelve shirts and shirt wrapped candies and walked to the back room where he found Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Remus.

Remus was the first to speak. "Harry, We'll be portkeying to Headquarters. There you and Albus will speak then he, Molly, Arthur and you will portkey to the Dursley's." Remus smiled at that point in time. "Moody, and Tonks have something they need to do before they get to HQ, So they won't be there until you come back tonight." Remus smiled again, looking at Dumbledore.

"Well," the older wizard smiled. " If everyone's ready?" He looked around the room and pulled a sock out of his pocket. Everyone grabbed on and Dumbledore counted down. "…. Four… three… two… one…" When Albus hit one there was the familiar, though rather uncomfortable tug at the back of Harry's navel and he found himself on the floor of number twelve Grimauld Place. In the kitchen to be exact.

Harry, pulled himself up from the ground and watched as everyone did the same. He noted that Ron helped Hermione off of the ground by pulling her by the hand. Harry also noted that Ron's hand lingered a bit longer than necessary on her arm.

"Hey, Mione," Ron asked a bit quietly, " Are you okay?" He looked slightly worried as he picked a piece of fuzz off of her shirt.

"I'm fine, Ron, really, You don't need to fuss over me so much." Hermione was blushing as she said this and she pulled away a bit. Harry grinned at the exchange and looked over to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley who both shared similar smiles.

It was Remus who spoke next. "Harry and Dumbledore need some time alone, so How about we all leave them alone to give them time to talk?"

Arthur spoke first. "oh, Of course, Remus! Come on, Molly, kids, let's get going, shall we, I'm sure we'll see Harry when he comes back tonight."

"Oh! Right! Right! Come on, Ron, Hermione, dears. There's something we have to discus as well concerning next year and that girl we saw today." Molly placed her hands on the backs of both of them and lead them out of the room, Ron protesting, "But mom! I want to know what Dumbledore's going to talk to Harry about!"

"Professor Dumbledore, dear. And I'm sure if Harry wants you to know, he'll tell you all about it. Come on now…" With that, Remus Arthur, Molly Ron and Hermione left, leaving Harry and Albus Dumbledore alone in the kitchen. Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled.

"I wish to tell you, Harry, of why I'm letting Arthur and Molly do this for you. You, see Harry, the protection that your Aunt and cousin give you and you them will disappear on the day that you turn seventeen. So, you see, You are protected for the last year that you are able to be protected for. I want you to be happy this year and next. I wish for you to understand what being part of a family really feels like." At this Dumbledore looked sadly at Harry. "I understand that you were starting to see Sirius as your family, and the truth is that I had originally planned for you to be doing this with Sirius. .. I see that my offer may have come too late for him."

Harry looked at his hand and read the line he'd been forced to write over and over last year and muttered under his breath, "I will not tell lies. "

Dumbledore looked up in interest as Harry said this words. "What is it, Mr. Potter?"

Harry took a deep breath then said. " I can understand why you did what you did. I wish things hadn't turned out the way they did, but I'm glade they are going as well as they are. Remus really helped me a lot this summer. I'm sure Sirius would be… " Harry paused here again and took another deep breath. Regaining his strength, he went on. "I'm sure he'd be happy to finally see me with people that love me more than anything. It's not easy… but I'm okay… and thank you."

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "Harry, I think that you've done a lot of growing up over the summer and I can't wait to see how you will do this year. I hear you ran into one of our new transfer students that will be joining us this year… Ember I believe. What do you think of her?"

Harry smiled. " I thought she was very interesting." Dumbledore nodded. "She's a good friend of the Malloy's, The older wizard went on. That's always stuck me as funny because in a great number of ways, she reminds me of a Weasley, don't you agree."

Harry smiled, "Yeah she does kind of remind me of a Weasley."

Dumbledore smiled. "You are so very much a Potter, I wonder how you'll fit in with the Weasley family… but they are truly a family of Gryffindors…. So I'm sure you won't feel out of place." Harry nodded. "I hope you see this as the opportunity that is." Harry nodded again at this. "Then, without further adieu, how about we head over to you Aunt and Uncle's to relieve you of their care?"

Harry grinned. "I'd like that as much as I'm sure they will, Professor."

"Then let us hop to it." Dumbledore grabbed a handful of floopowder and handed a bit to Harry. "You're Aunt and Uncle's house has been hooked up to the floo network for two hours. It's under Number four Privet Dive." Harry did as Dumbledore instructed and was engulfed in green flames before he ended up in his Aunt and Uncle's fireplace.

Harry found his family watching TV in the living room. His Aunt gave a startled scream and hopped off of the couch. His Uncle hoped out of his recliner. His face turned a lovely shade of purple as he looked at Harry. "Boy! What is the meaning of this! "Shaking his fingers at Harry, he lurched over to the shades and drew them frantically. Harry's aunt did the same. "What if the neighbors had been out, Boy!? Did you stop to think before you… you… did… _that_.?" Harry steeped out of in front of the fireplace just in time for Dumbledore to walk out. This sent his Uncle into a new fit. He turned to face Dumbledore in a new rage. Harry noted his Aunt step back into the background ever so slightly. Puzzled, Harry continued watching her, ignoring the antics of his Uncle and Dudley, who at some point had hid behind the couch as best he could. "You! This is your fault! What do you want from my family! We've sent you letters every few days after you threaten us! Now you come here and disrupt my families quality time together with this! I want you freaks out of my house! Now! Boy! You're gone! I do-"

Dumbledore held a hand up to Vernon. Harry watched in mild amusement as Uncle Vernon, as most people did when Dumbledore was trying to quiet them, quieted. "Mr. Dursley, Harry and I are sorry to interrupted your families time together and I assure you, if you will agree to it, Harry and I will be out of your house, and life for good after we have discussed what it is that I am here to discuss."

Vernon narrowed his beady eyes at Dumbledore suspiciously. "For good?"

Dumbledore smiled, "For good." Vernon looked at Dumbledore for a moment as if assessing weather or not Dumbledore was telling the truth. He seemed to realize that he was in fact telling the truth, because he nodded and said, "Well, say what you have to say."

Dumbledore smiled and looked to Aunt Petunia. "Mrs. Dursley, You'll come join us in this discussion, won't you, as we are discussing your sisters son." Petunia walked over tentatively and said, "Albus…" before sitting back down on the couch. Vernon blinked a bit then turned back to Albus. "Wait a moment, You're Albus Dumbledore?" At Professor Dumbledore's nod, Vernon reeled again. "You're the one who left that boy on my doorstep! You're the one who's responsible for my family's humiliation over the past sixteen years!" He poked Dumbledore in the chest angrily. Dumbledore smiled at him, though it was beginning to seem a bit of a force, and raised an eyebrow slightly. "Yes," Dumbledore spoke slowly, "I am, but I explained everything in my letter to you when he was left there. I hope you don't have anything more to say about the issue. " Dumbledore ended this with a note of finality that Vernon, though frowning, adhered to.

Harry, busy paying attention to his Aunt who was trying to not be noticed, failed to realize that Dumbledore had his hand held out to him. Harry only looked up when Dumbledore cleared his throat and said. "Harry, the papers, please."

"Oh, sorry. Here." Harry said with a bit of a jump then handed Dumbledore the papers. Dumbledore turned to Vernon and Petunia. "What I have here are adoption papers that the Weasley family wishes for you to approve and sign."

Vernon snatched the papers from Dumbledore's grasp and looked at them. Petunia had stood up, her eyes wide as she scanned the paper, looking at Harry every now and then with an exspression that he was unfamiliar with. Harry placed it somewhere between shock, remorse, and uncertainty. The shock he had anticipated. The later two puzzled Harry, were they the case. For a moment Harry thought she might refuse the request. Panicked Harry thought of something as quickly as he could. "How do you know Professor Dumbledore, Aunt Petunia?"

He thought he saw Dumbledore smile from the corner of his eye as he looked at his Aunt. His Uncle was starting to turn colors again. Harry's Aunt looked at Harry with an astounded espression on her face as thought she could not believe that Harry had just asked such a question. The horror! Harry's normal, everyday, nothing different about me or my family aunt have connection to the Wizarding world? Surely not! She quickly evolved into wearing an exspression of something bordering on rage. How dare he make it seem as though she were anything but normal! As though she were living a lie! She wasn't a freak like him!

" Harry, Your Aunt was a witch… but she refused to go to Hogwarts. She had her power suppressed with a potion that we give to children who don't wish to go to Wizarding school." Dumbledore interjected while Petunia's thoughts were racing for how she should react. This had pulled Dudley out from behind the couch. He was starring at his mother with an exspression that was both shocked and horrified. "… Mum…?" He mumbled.

As all of this was going on, Vernon had taken to procuring a pen from the letter box that sat on top of the table next to the recliner. His pen had stopped moving as he starred at Dumbledore in shock. Harry was floored to say the least. He starred at his Aunt in horror, though this was for a completely different reason than Dudley. "You. A Witch? But you're always telling me what a freak I am! Telling me how my mum and dad were so stupid as to get themselves blown up. How not normal I am!" Harry's hands were beginning to shake. As he stood there, fuming, the glass that held some iced cola on the coffee table shattered. Petunia screamed in surprise and Dudley flew back down to where he was hiding.

Vernon began filling out the forms faster. "You! I'm going to finish filling these out, then I want you both out of my house. For good! I don't want to see you for the rest of my life! I don't' want you near my family!"

"Mr Dursley, You'll need to let you wife be the one to sign those forms, as she is Harry's only surviving relative…" Dumbledore supplied gently. "And Harry, remember your Occlumency." Harry began to focus on keeping his anger under control. After a few moments, he looked back up to his Aunt and spoke calmly. " You were supposed to be a witch."

Petunia pursed her lips for a moment then spoke so deliberately that the words seemed to bite at Harry's cheek. "I refused to be a freak!" The words were spoken with such force that Harry shut up and took to glaring at the imaginary spot on the wall. After a few moments of alternating between glaring at Harry, then Dumbledore, Petunia looked to her husband. "Are you done?" Vernon scanned the pages then nodded mutely. "Where do I sign?"

Harry suppressed as Dumbledore showed Petunia where to sign. Turning to Harry, he smiled. "Why don't' you go start to get your stuff together. I have a few things to discuss with your Aunt and Uncle in private before we leave." He looked at Harry meaningfully. "And I would be highly disappointed if I found out you'd been listening in on our conversation in anyway." That more than anything made Harry nod and go upstairs, opting not to listen in. He did hear on his way up the stairs Dudley's protests of wanting to stay and listen before the slamming of a door. Harry looked around his old room and, smiling, began to pack everything up, knowing that he would never have to suffer through another night in this place again.


End file.
